


Sweet Rudeness

by b2utiful



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful
Summary: Jihoon tiene unos gustos peculiares, y Seungcheol está dispuesto a complacerlos.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Rudeness

Para Jihoon, el mejor momento del día era volver a casa y encontrarse allí con Seungcheol. Así que nada más entrar, lo primero que hizo apenas se quitó los zapatos, fue ir corriendo hacia su dormitorio, la única habitación iluminada de la casa.

Seungcheol estaba tumbado sobre su estómago en la cama, viendo cualquier cosa en su teléfono móvil con los auriculares puestos, por lo que no escuchó los pasos acelerados de Jihoon por el pasillo.

—¡Amor! —gritó Jihoon alargando la "o", lanzándose sobre la espalda se Seungcheol.

Jihoon rodeó el cuello de Seungcheol con sus brazos, y Seungcheol dejó su teléfono de lado, sacándose los auriculares.

—¡Jihoon! Me has dado un susto de muerte —se quejó Seungcheol, aunque en el fondo le encantaba que Jihoon hiciese eso.

Y es que Jihoon hacía lo mismo cada día. Fuera lo que fuese que Seungcheol estuviese haciendo, cada vez que Jihoon llegaba a casa se abalanzaba sobre él y lo estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo. Se había convertido en una pequeña parte de su rutina.

Jihoon dejó salir una risita y le dio un sonoro beso a Seungcheol en la mejilla.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó Jihoon, asomando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Seungcheol.

—Mucho —contestó Seungcheol, acariciando las manos de Jihoon, aún entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello.

Jihoon dibujó una enorme sonrisa y se dejó caer hacia un lado de la cama, bajando de la espalda de Seungcheol y quedando tumbado junto a él. Seungcheol le devolvió la sonrisa al poder ver por fin el rostro de Jihoon frente a él y se apresuró a besar sus labios.

—Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Jihoon cuando los labios de Seungcheol dejaron de estar en contacto con los suyos.

Seungcheol sintió mariposas en su estómago, igual que siempre que aquellas palabras salían de la boca de Jihoon, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y yo a ti.

Jihoon sonrió conforme con la respuesta recibida, haciendo que sus ojos se achicasen al punto de casi estar cerrados, y que a ambos lados de su boca apareciesen aquellos adorables hoyuelos que volvían loco a Seungcheol.

—Me doy una ducha y cenamos, ¿vale? —dijo Jihoon, y Seungcheol volvió a asentir.

Jihoon se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dando saltitos, bajo la atenta mirada de Seungcheol. Cuando el menor salió del campo de visión de Seungcheol, este dejó salir un largo suspiro, ocultando su rostro en el colchón y sintiendo aún las mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

Seungcheol no podía entender cómo una persona podía llegar a ser tan encantadora. Y mucho menos, teniendo a la vez unos gustos tan peculiares como los tenía Jihoon. Y es que aquella pequeña personita que iba de un lado a otro correteando y dando saltitos con aquellos preciosos y brillantes ojos que lo iluminaban todo, le gustaba practicar BDSM.

Jihoon le confesó aquella faceta suya a las pocas semanas de iniciar su relación como pareja, con la única intención de que Seungcheol le conociese en todos los aspectos de su vida. Sabía que Seungcheol nunca había llevado acabo aquel tipo de prácticas, por lo que nunca más volvió a salir el tema ni Jihoon le había insistido en practicarlo juntos. Y de eso ya había pasado casi un mes.

Seungcheol alargó la mano para coger el teléfono frente a él. La pantalla del dispositivo mostraba un vídeo de una pareja dando algunos consejos para principiantes que se acababan de adentrar en el mundo del BDSM, o que tenían la intención de hacerlo. Y es que, aunque Jihoon y Seungcheol tenían una vida sexual activa en pareja, Seungcheol sabía que podía hacer algo más por Jihoon, así que había empezado a estudiar sobre el tema por su cuenta desde hacía unas semanas atrás.

Cerró el vídeo y, mientras oía correr el agua de la ducha, se levantó de la cama para empezar a preparar la cena. Minutos más tarde, Jihoon salió de la ducha y ambos cenaros juntos, hablando sobre cómo le había ido el día a cada uno y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban de nuevo en la cama.

Jihoon se encontraba tumbado sobre su espalda mientras que Seungcheol, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, le besaba con lentitud. Jihoon dejaba suaves caricias sobre el rostro de Seungcheol, y dejó salir un leve gemido cuando el mayor profundizó el beso, introduciendo la lengua en su cavidad.

Seungcheol se separó ligeramente, dado por terminado el beso, y se dedicó a observar de cerca el rostro frente a él. Jihoon tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Sus labios, entreabiertos, rojos e hinchados, brillaban por los restos de saliva y dejaban salir una respiración entrecortada. Seungcheol pensó que Jihoon se veía igual de sumiso e indefenso que los chicos de los vídeos que había estado viendo recientemente, y una idea pasó por su cabeza.

Tomó las manos de Jihoon, que estaban acunando su rostro, y las apartó con brusquedad, dejándolas inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza, contra el colchón. Jihoon dejó salir un jadeo y abrió los ojos, mirando sorprendido a Seungcheol. La excitación de Jihoon había aumentado de sobremanera con aquel simple gesto, y seguía subiendo sólo con la sensación de sus muñecas siendo apretadas con rudeza.

Seungcheol se inclinó de nuevo sobre Jihoon, comenzando a dejar un camino de besos desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su cuello. La delicadeza de aquellos besos mezclada con la aún constante presión sobre sus muñecas, estaba volviendo loco a Jihoon.

—¿Palabra de seguridad? —susurró Seungcheol sobre el oído del Jihoon, y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo.

Seungcheol se enderezó, volviendo a quedar su rostro frente al de Jihoon y, con un rápido movimiento, sujetó los bazos del menor con una sola mano, dejando la otra libre para poder apretar sus mejillas con fuerza.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —dijo Seungcheol al no recibir respuesta, e hizo más fuerza sobre el rostro de Jihoon, quien dejó salir un quejido.

—Cereza —contestó Jihoon, intentando vocalizar la palabra lo mejor que la mano de Seungcheol sobre su rostro le permitía.

Seungcheol asintió con la cabeza y soltó el agarre sobre las mejillas de Jihoon a la vez que dejaba libres sus brazos, apartándose completamente de él, quedando sentado a su lado.

—Levántate —le ordenó Seungcheol

Jihoon obedeció al instante, saliendo de la cama y quedando de pie frente a ella. Seungcheol se acomodó, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Jihoon no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Seungcheol ni hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar, pero estaba deseando descubrirlo.

—Desnúdate —ordenó de nuevo Seungcheol, pero esta vez Jihoon, en vez de obedecer, agachó la cabeza y negó.

Jihoon se moría de ganas de desnudarse, lanzarse sobre Seungcheol y rogarle hasta quedarse sin voz que hiciese con él lo que quisiera, pero antes quería provocarlo un poco. Escuchó cómo la cama crujía al levantarse Seungcheol, y pronto vio sus pies frente a los de él. Seungcheol agarró de nuevo el rostro de Jihoon y le obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

—Te he dicho que te desnudes —dijo Seungcheol, escupiendo las palabras con el rostro tan pegado al de Jihoon que casi se rozaban sus labios al hablar.

—Me da vergüenza si me estás mirando —susurró Jihoon, apartando la mirada.

Seungcheol rio irónicamente y aumentó la fuerza con la que apretaba las mejillas de Jihoon.

—No sabía que las perras como tú podían sentir vergüenza.

Seungcheol soltó el rostro de Jihoon y miró hacia abajo, sonriendo al ver la erección que se había formado bajo los pantalones del menor. Cuando Jihoon le confesó que le gustaba practicar BDSM, también le comentó que, además de gustarle la sensación que le provocaba el sentir dolor físico, lo que más le excitaba era sentirse humillando y sometido, así que Seungcheol pensaba aplicar todo lo que había aprendido sobre ello.

—De rodillas —dijo y Jihoon se dejó caer al suelo, quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas frente a Seungcheol.

Seungcheol desabrochó sus propios pantalones, sacó su miembro, que ya había empezado a endurecerse, y puso la punta de este frente a la boca de Jihoon.

—Abre —ordenó Seungcheol, pero Jihoon apretó más los labios—. No me hagas repetírtelo una vez más. Abre la boca.

Jihoon levantó la cabeza, mirando a Seungcheol directamente a los ojos, y abrió la boca, introduciendo en esta la punta del miembro que se erguía frente a él. Seungcheol suspiró al sentir la calidez de la boca de Jihoon y empujó suavemente sus caderas hacia la boca de Jihoon. Jihoon cerró los ojos y se inclinó más hacia delante, engullendo la erección todo lo que pudo, hasta que la punta dio contra su garganta, provocándole una arcada.

Seungcheol agarró un mechón de cabello de Jihoon en su puño, evitando que este sacase el miembro de su boca y empujó su cabeza hacia él, haciendo que llegase la erección aún más adentro. Jihoon miró a Seungcheol con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, y el mayor sintió el pánico recorrer su cuerpo. Rápidamente apartó su miembro, soltó el cabello de Jihoon y se quedó observándolo, esperando a que dijese la palabra de seguridad.

Jihoon, al ver la mirada asustada de Seungcheol, sonrió y se secó las lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —dijo Jihoon—. Lo estás haciendo genial, de verdad.

Seungcheol suspiró aliviado y le tendió la mano a Jihoon para que se levantara y, una vez a la misma altura, Seungcheol atacó los labios de Jihoon. Durante el beso, Seungcheol aprovechó para deslizar sus manos debajo del pantalón de Jihoon, apretando su trasero con fuerza y haciendo que sus erecciones chocasen, provocando que ambos gimiesen contra la boca del otro.

El beso se vio interrumpido cuando Jihoon jadeó al sentir dos dedos abriéndose paso en su interior. Jihoon rodeó a Seungcheol con sus brazos y se aferró a su espalda con fuerza, apretándose contra el cuerpo entre sus brazos, comenzando a frotar su erección, aún bajo el pantalón, contra la de Seungcheol.

—Mírate —dijo Seungcheol con la voz ronca de excitación—, te mueves como una puta.

Jihoon gimió, convirtiéndose el gemido en un quejido cuando los dedos abandonaron su interior, haciéndole sentir vacío. Seungcheol apartó el cuerpo de Jihoon y lo lanzó con brusquedad sobre la cama. Jihoon volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo para poder ver cómo Seungcheol se sacaba la camiseta y el pantalón. A continuación, Seungcheol se subió a la cama, acercándose a Jihoon e hizo lo mismo con él, quedando ambos completamente desnudos.

Seungcheol acomodó el cuerpo de Jihoon colocándolo boca arriba y abriendo sus piernas poniéndose él entre ellas. A continuación, le colocó los brazos sobre la cabeza y, de forma torpe, los inmovilizó realizando un nudo con su camiseta. Jihoon miraba completamente excitado a Seungcheol, deseando ver cuál sería el siguiente paso.

Seungcheol deslizó sus manos por el torso de Jihoon, dejando suaves caricias sobre su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a los pezones, los cuales pellizcó con fuerza. Jihoon dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, retorciéndose bajo Seungcheol, quien estaba embelesado viendo las expresiones que Jihoon hacía cada vez que lo tocaba.

Aun pellizcando y jugueteando con uno de los pezones, Seungcheol guio su propia erección hacia la entrada de Jihoon y, sin pensarlo dos veces, dio una fuerte estocada que hizo que el miembro se introdujese de golpe. Jihoon dejó salir un agudo gemido que retumbó por toda la habitación cuando sintió su entrada arder al ser invadida sin apenas preparación. Seungcheol agarró los muslos de Jihoon y empezó a moverse dando fuertes estocadas, viendo fascinado como el cuerpo bajo él temblaba y se retorcía de placer, al igual que fuertes gemidos salían cada vez que su miembro se introducía en él.

Jihoon, aún con sus brazos atados, cogió una de las manos de Seungcheol y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la guio hasta su cuello. Seungcheol detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas mientras observaba cómo Jihoon acomodaba sus dedos en los lugares adecuados y, dando un suave apretón, le indicó dónde tenía que ejercer presión. Jihoon volvió a colocar las manos sobre su cabeza y miró a Seungcheol expectante. Seungcheol, tras dudar un par de segundos, acabó apretando el cuello de Jihoon, sintiendo la vibración de su garganta en la palma de su mano cuando Jihoon gimió con aprobación.

Jihoon notaba su entrada arder con cada embestida, empezaba a sentir cómo sus brazos se entumecían después de tanto rato en la misma posición y su garganta dolía por la continua presión y el esfuerzo que hacía al luchar por que entrase aire en sus pulmones, pero le encantaba. Pero fue cuando Seungcheol agarró su duro miembro, comenzando a sacudirlo con fuerza, cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba por llegar al límite.

Cuando el miembro de Seungcheol embistió la próstata de Jihoon, la entrada del menor se apretó con fuerza, haciendo que saliese un ronco gemido de la garganta de Seungcheol y, como acto reflejo, apretase aún más el agarre alrededor tanto del cuello como del miembro de Jihoon. Jihoon sintió cómo sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás y lágrimas de puro placer se deslizaban hacia sus sienes mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba al ser sacudido por el orgasmo.

Ante aquella imagen y sintiendo las contracciones de la entrada de Jihoon alrededor de su miembro, Seungcheol también llegó al orgasmo, dando un par de embestidas antes de caer rendido sobre el cuerpo de Jihoon. Seungcheol sentía el cuerpo de Jihoon temblar bajo el suyo aun afectado por el reciente orgasmo, mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire al haber sido por fin su cuello liberado.

En cuanto Seungcheol consiguió regular su propia respiración, retiró el miembro de la entrada de Jihoon con delicadeza, escuchando como Jihoon gemía bajito en respuesta. Seungcheol se incorporó y se apresuró a deshacer el nudo que aún mantenía las manos de Jihoon atadas sobre su cabeza. Notó unas marcas rojas alrededor de sus muñecas, y su corazón se apretó al ver que era iguales a las que habían dejado sus dedos en su delicado cuello. Las manos de Jihoon sobre sus mejillas fue lo que le obligó a volver en sí.

—Estoy bien —dijo Jihoon con la voz ronca en cuanto sus miradas se conectaron, sabiendo qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su novio en aquellos momentos.

Seungcheol sintió que la presión de su pecho disminuía en cuanto vio la sonrisa de Jihoon, y se inclinó sobre el menor, dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

A Jihoon le gustaba que lo tratasen así durante el sexo. Y si era lo que él disfrutaba, Seungcheol estaba dispuesto a complacerle.


End file.
